Darkest Dark
by Yamina20
Summary: Marinette vowed to never love, for the sake of what she held dear, and kept it... until she met him. Adrien refused to taint the one he loved, the truth of his past too haunting to share with another soul... until he met her. When Gabriel can't obtain what he wants, he will find a suitable substitute, at any cost... A Chat Blanc story with a twist.
1. Prologue: Beginning of His Truth Part 1

**Prologue:**

 **Beginning of His Truth**

Part 1

(3 years ago)

Inside a giant cold mansion, not far from the Eiffel Tower in Paris, at the long frigid dining room table, sat Adrien Agreste, by himself as usual with his supper. His bright emerald eyes, not focused on anything in front of him, as he stared at the other end of the long dinner table, where his father used to sit, when his mother was home. Blessed with a natural lithe yet muscular figure, light golden skin, an a endering and charming smile, when he wasn't feeling as bad as he did. The boy was in normal street clothes, a plain white over shirt, a black t-shirt with three thin strips of highlighted green, yellow, and purple color, plan blue jeans, and orange sneakers. Something to relax in, since he'd finished most of his draining schedule, set by his father Gabriel Agreste, through his personal secretary Nathalie Sancoeur. The teen's perfectly blonde coiffed head resting in his hand, elbow resting on the brightly polished wood, releasing a heavy sigh from loneliness, as he picked at his food. _One more thing, a photoshoot and I'll be done with another long day,_ he thought to himself.

Having had enough, Adrien got up from the table and left the room, his food forgotten as he meandered his way up the stairs, to his spacious bedroom. It was a dream room any boy would envy him of having: it was two stories tall, when you came in through the entrance, there were orange skating ramps on either side that you could skate down from the second floor, on one side of the ramp on the first floor was a rock climbing wall that led to the second floor, next to it was a basketball hoop with a scoreboard, the gray floor below drawn out like part of a court. Not that he ever got to have any friends over to play with and truly test it out, thanks to his father having him home schooled. A large comfy bed with two fluffy white pillows and gray comforter was on the other side of the ramp, a bright green fencing poster hung over his bed, announcing one of many tournaments he'd been a part of. A dark nightstand holding a globe of the world sat on top of it, becoming a partial divider between the bed and his desk. The desk itself was immense, it housed his trophies, as well as a large flat screen TV, and three computer monitors that connected to the large television just above them. A giant closet that housed all his clothes for the day, as well as some from his father's fashion line, stood next to the desk, almost hidden from view by the shelving.

A smaller purple fencing poster was plastered to the wall next to white double doors that lead into a spacious bathroom with a window, he has used to sneak out of when duty called for Chat Noir. On the other wall, next to the double doors, stood some video arcade machines, including one for dancing, lined up to be played. Again unable to truly test his mettle on them, thanks to his sheltered life. Next to them, was a winding white staircase that led up to the second floor, that held a library's set of dream book cases, housing nothing but books, the walkway leading back towards the skating ramps and over to a fireman's pole that started at the ceiling, and ending on the first floor with a bright red fencing poster on the wall behind it. About a three feet from the pole stood a Foosball table, next to a long white couch, that faced another large flat screen TV, with giant waist to ceiling bay windows behind it, letting in the natural Parisian sunlight, when it wasn't raining.

Adrien made his way over to his computer desk and heaved a heavy sigh, like the many he'd done throughout the day, as he plopped down on his white, wheeled, leather computer chair. As he faced the computer screens before him, clicking on the icons to get to the page he wanted, a tiny black deformed cat, made his appearance next to the boy, floating out from his white over shirt. It's acid green slit-ted eyes peered at the young man, his tail slowly waving about pensively, then he looked at the screen, causing the tail to freeze mid-swish, as well as an eye to twitch at what he knew was going to happen, as it did _every_ time the boy went to that site.

 _I want some Camembert before I barf, all this romantic crap is gonna give me a stomachache,_ he mentally complained.

"Pleeeeeeeeease tell me ya at least took some cheese with you," came the hungry whine from the disgusted kwami, "before ya left the dinner table."

"There's some I stashed in the nightstand, earlier today." The happy gasp beside him was all the answer Adrien needed, before he fully engrossed himself in the image of his Lady, in all her skin tight, red with black spotted, one suit glory. Her shoulder length, straight blue-black hair was done up in pig tails with red ribbons sticking out. Her face was partially covered by a red and black spotted mask, starting from her eyebrows down to just below her high cheekbones, light golden freckles peeked out along the bottom edges. Her long raven bangs that were normally in a side sweep were being blown from her face by the momentum of her acrobatic flight with her weapon, a yo-yo. The mask ran along the edges of her eyes, helping to frame her long black lashes, near her light azure eyes that could hold him captive for hours. She had a determined smile on her face, as she flew through the air, but if one looked you could also see the joy on her face, like she was coming to see just you in the photo. Another sigh passed his lips, but this one much lighter on tone.

"You theriothee-" munch, gulp, gnaw, "neeb a new hobby."

"Plagg, choose one, eat or talk, not both. I don't feel like picking up your cheese crumbs, because you can't decide which one to do," the love struck young man admonished. "Besides, it's not a hobby."

"Oh, yeah," came the snark, with a mouth cleared of cheese. "Then tell me, what _do_ you call it then?"

"It's research." The tiny black cat floated up into the air and started cackling, cheese temporarily forgotten in his mirth at his Chosen's choice of words.

"L-lemme guess," he chortled, floating himself closer to the teen. "Y-you 'study,'" he bent his nubby paws making air quotes, "the pictures from the site, take the random pictures ya see from the girl's blog of her daily life, and compare her friends to images of Ladybug, from the blog?!" The boy winced as each statement shot like arrows hitting their mark. The little god seeing this, only laughs more uproariously.

"How the hell do ya expect that to work," Plagg pointed out. "Besides, didn't she tell ya she wanted yer identities to _remain_ a secret?" Adrien turned and glowered at the floating cat.

"And what else am I supposed to do?" The tiny black creature stopped giggling when he saw the teens expression change from embarrassment and frustration, to a look of depression. "Father won't let me live a normal life, I had to make a deal with him in order for me to _finally_ be able to go to college and leave the house. But that won't be happening for another month or so and I _still_ have to work for him. I'm not allowed to go to college like a normal person, I even have to take business classes _online_ , when I'd prefer to work on physics and be present in a classroom with other people?! I want to protect her and Paris, not just because it's my duty, or it's the right thing to do. I want to do it because I love the city I live in and the girl that lives in it. How can I do that properly, when I don't have a clue as to who she is?" The god sat on the boy's shoulder and patted his cheek.

"I know kid, I'm sorry." The boy tilted his flaxen head slightly, to show his acceptance of the rare bit of affection from the mini god, without squishing him.

Plagg knew it was hard on Adrien, to have such an empty home life and practically a friendless one, as well. His only real friends were the little god and Ladybug, which worried the cat because both of them were people/creature he could never bring up in casual conversation, let alone hang out with like a normal person and introduce to his father. _When the prick decides to_ _ **be**_ _around his kid,_ the kwami thought darkly.

There was another person, Chloe Bourgeois the only child of the mayor of Paris, the boy met her through their fathers when they were young. She was kind, even sweet on him, the young man had felt he finally had a real friend, when he was a kid, but with his hectic schedule, and how demanding she could be, he ended up keeping mostly to himself. Plus, he'd seen a side of her that she'd hidden from him, he'd seen her bully others when she thought he wasn't around or listening, and how she treated her "best friend." He hadn't cut ties with her per se, but she was an added strain that he couldn't handle on top of his already stressful life. Plagg was all for it, he couldn't stand the prissy brat, though they'd still see each other at big events such as the New Years Gala, which Adrien had no choice but to dance in attendance to her every whim, via his father's command.

 _I hope to the Miraculous we don't have to attend this year's gala, I can't stand being squished against Adrien's chest by that bimbo's_ _stuffed_ _breasts, in that sweaty tux, all night long. Gawd, she stinks like a perfume factory exploded on her, and then that smell doesn't leave my nostrils for a week, I can't even smell my sweet Camembert,_ he mentally complained.

The teen was sweet, polite, and respectful, things that were surprising considering the rich lifestyle he lead. But underneath all that was a lonely boy, in a cold, empty mausoleum of a home, a missing mother, a hectic lifestyle that only temporarily distracted him from the problems of home, and an absentee father. Gabriel Agreste had at one time, according to the young man, been there for his son, was home more often, and had smiled more. When Celine was there, the place had been warm, their schedules less busy to spend time with one another, everyone had even laughed more.

Adrien hadn't gone to school during that time either, but he'd been happy enough when his mother was around, that it hadn't bothered him, as much. Now, with her presence gone for over six years, the emptiness in the boy had grown exponentially. Over the course of that time, he tried to convince his father to let him attend school like a normal kid, to make friends, hoping to fill the void of loneliness that felt like it was eating away at his very soul. Those conversations hadn't panned out well for either of them, leaving the teen frustrated and more lonely, while Gabriel had felt guilty.

One year after Celine's disappearance, an old jewelry case had suddenly appeared on his coffee table. After being dragged home from a canceled fencing match, he'd been abducted from it because of a monster attacking the city, via the Gorilla; his body guard that was assigned to him by his father. Gabriel Agreste was not about to risk the one part of his family he still had left. He often said that he "didn't trust the world to not hurt his son," but it felt like he didn't want to lose the new face of his brand, since the man hadn't treated or talked to Adrien like a son in so long. That day, the teen had met his destiny through his first friend, after opening the box to have Plagg, a black kwami of the Black Cat Miraculous of Destruction, appear before him, transforming the boy into Chat Noir a hero of Paris, part of the superhero duo that saved the day.

"Seriously, Plagg," the teen groaned. "We've known each other, worked together for five years now, and I still don't know who she is. She hasn't told me and _I'm_ her partner!"

"Why don't you ask her when you guys are on patrol tonight?"

"I've been asking her for years, all she tells me is that 'it's for our own good' that we don't know," he quoted sarcastically.

"What do you expect me ta tell ya kid," the puny cat shrugged. He then floated off his Chosen's shoulder and drifted over to the nightstand with the globe that had the cheese he'd left on it in his fit of laughter.

"Nothing,... I just... Gah!" He groans in frustration, his hands digging into his flaxen hair, mussing it, while digging into his scalp. "I just want a straight answer, one that I've been wanting to hear, from her."

"Well, ask her then, just don't expect the answer you want," the little god said between thoughtful bit of his cheese, while the boy stared back at him. "Remember, we're Chat Noir, the embodiment of bad luck and destruction. Creation, good luck, those belongs to your partner and her kwami. Wish I could tell ya different, but that's how it goes."

 _I just hope she'll be gentle about it,_ Plagg thought.

"Alright, I'll give it another shot," came the morose reply. Adrien's green eyes gazing back at the picture of his love on the screen, her face alight with joy as she swung across the parapets and tiled roofs of their beloved city.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a young half Parisian and half Chinese teen, flew out her family owned and run bakery door, on a last minute delivery run that her parents had asked her to take care of for them, while they closed up shop. The evening sun highlighted her raven hair, giving it an unusual sheen of blue in it's depths, the short ends of her hair bobbing from her vigorous movements from it's twin tails on either side of her head, just below her ears. Her low bangs off to one side flew in the breeze, revealing long black lashes that framed her sky bluebell eyes, that constantly roved the sidewalks for other pedestrians, so she wouldn't run into them or trip and fall; which was typical of her. The teen's light skin started to turn red on her cheeks from her heavy breathing, showing her light gold freckles that dotted them and her nose. Her pink lips were drawn into a thin line of determination, as she concentrated on holding the box that held the large order, trying to keep it from any and all possible damage in her rush.

The clumsy girl was shockingly graceful, while she dodged the locals, doing it at full tilt so she'd be at her destination swiftly. She was still wearing her school clothes that she normally wore, something she'd designed herself a while back. A bright white t-shirt with a black and pink floral design, started towards the top of her right shoulder, ending towards the top of her chest, the neckline had black piping. She sported a charcoal gray light jacket, with sleeves that ended in cuffs, showing the underside of her jacket, which was white with light pink polka-dots, more solid black piping edged the item of clothing, giving it a modern twist, the bottom of it flapped about behind the girl as she ran, hitting just below the edge of her white top. Wrapped around her thin legs were pink Capri pants with the cuffs at the bottom turned up. On her feet she wore light pink ballet flats, with black piping the outside edge and little bows towards the top. Over her shoulder was a thin black strap, that lead to a small puffy pink and white polka-dotted coin purse, with a similar floral design as her shirt all in black, along with the letter M of her first initial stitched on in white. Red round tabs connected to the gold edge along the opening of the purse, it suddenly popped open revealing a red soft lining inside the accessory, it bounced against her hip as she raced through the streets.

"Marinette," squeaked a high pitched voice from the small jostled clutch. "Do you really need to run like this? Your parents didn't say the delivery was time sensitive!"

"Sorry, Tikki," the girl huffed. "I just need to run off my anger right now."

"I understand, but be careful-"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

The girl had lost her attention for a moment, listening to her small friend, she clutched her cargo as she tripped over her own feet, arms bent upwards to save the pastry. She landed face first on the ground about a block from her destination, she groaned her frustration and embarrassment into the ground. Luckily, the kwami had closed the clutched as soon as she felt Marinette lose her balance. The cake was safe, her body... not so much. _Great, more bruises to add to my collection that Chloe_ _ **so kindly**_ _gave me this morning,_ her mind grumbled sarcastically. _At least this time, no one from school saw this, and I don't have to go back to get another cake._

"Are you okay, Marinette," Tikkie asked groggily, slowly opening the coin purse.

"Yeah, just... _peachy_ ," the girl moaned out, trying to catch her breath from her long sprint.

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, you did, and I'm sorry. It's just..." She shook her head as she got up from the ground, the cake still in the box in front of her. The teen dusted herself off, bent down, and picked up the package with its contents. The local pedestrians ignored the mumbling, clumsy girl while making their way home.

"I know. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Later," the girl sighed out. "After the delivery is done."

Marinette meandered away from the site of her spill, making her way down the last block over to the delivery objective. The elderly customer had opened the door, thanked the girl, paid her, wished her a good evening, and quickly shut the door. At a more sedate pace, the teen wandered over to a nearby park, near the Eiffel Tower, used her own money to pick up a smoothie, found a spot under a tree away from the crowd, and watched the various people, while she slowly ate her treat. She pulled out her cellphone to text her parents, letting them know she'd be home later on, then she put the phone away, sipped away at her cold drink, and stared out at the world, not really seeing it, her mind elsewhere.

Tikki opened the clutch and gazed at her Chosen with wide concerned blue eyes, without the girl realizing she was being watched. As luck would have it, the lining of the purse help the red ladybug like kwami to blend in with the interior of the purse. The little god had three black spots that dotted both cheeks and on her forehead, her long red antennas were drooped in worry for her protegee, her three tails that ridged along her small back were lying flat, tiny paws holding the edge of the opening of her transporting hiding spot. When the young designer was finished with her snack, she laid her back against the hard bark of the tree, and let out a a heavy sigh.

"How much did you sleep through today, Tikki?" the girl asked in a quiet voice so she wouldn't draw unwanted attention to her and her tiny companion.

"I was awake when Chloe tripped you at the beginning of class, luckily you made it in time to take your Literature class before the bell rang. I started dozing off after that..." she trailed off. "Did anything happen during that course?"

"Yeah, she sent me some notes," leaning over to one side, she pulled some small folded papers from her pocket. After going through, them all, she found the one she wanted and handed it to the red kwami. The creature opened the note and gasped in horror at what it read.

 _Why bother coming to class?_

"That was the first one," the girl silently handed the rest over, one by one. Each causing the little god to get more and more upset for her Chosen.

 _It's not like you're going to do anything better with your life than be a baker's daughter and all._

 _I can still see the flour print you left on the stairs, along with your dignity._

 _I saw your designs, they're impressive, I think I saw those same designs... in the reject pile in Gabriel Agreste's office._

 _I would know since I'm dating his son, Adrien._

 _Do us all a favor and just drown in the Seine why don't you?_

 _The only ones who'd miss you are the loser reporter and your parents... maybe._

"Don't believe anything she says, Marinette. She's just being her spiteful self, is all." She then took the little papers and shoved them in her mouth, just for spite. It tasted gross, but it was better than what she wanted to do to the mayor's daughter at that moment. She'd let Plagg do the legwork, when she had a chance to talk to him again, she knew how the mischievous cat would deal with such an... impudent child.

"I know, Tikki," the girl smiled ruefully. "But there's more to the day than that. But first I need to know something... something I think only _you_ can help me with. It might help me figure out what my next decision should be."

"I'll see if I can answer it. What is it Marinette?"

"When your other Chosen's had become Ladybug, had they ever fallen in love during their job?" The teen asked seriously.

"Of course they had, every single Ladybug has fallen in love at some point, either before, during, or after."

"The ones that fell in love or dated during that time, did they ever seem... distracted?" Tikki rubbed a puny red paw under her chin as she thought, closing her blue eyes as she concentrated on her five thousand years of memories that flitted about.

"Yes, there were a few that had gotten distracted, but I think that's normal. When anyone has fallen in love with another, they tend to create their own little world, to forget about their responsibilities, and troubles. Most times, it's only for a short reprieve from life's many stresses, other times with a few... they stayed that way. So, I would have to remind them of their obligations."

"When their attention was diverted like that, did it affect other people or... the Chat Noir's, as well? I mean, as in put them in danger?"

"Yes," Tikki solemnly nodded. "Sometimes, the Chat's would be injured, there was one instance in which... he'd been killed."

Marinette gasped, eyes going wide with shock and sadness. Then she sat there, under the shade of the tree as the skies turned darker, the sunsets were great from her view on her balcony, above her bedroom at the bakery. She still would've been able to talk about this with Tikki there, but she wouldn't be able to walk out her frustrations of the day, like she would soon. She didn't pay attention to the thinning crowds, she rested her arm on her crossed knees, her head settled on her hands as she sat there and thought. After a bit, she nodded her head, seeming to come to a decision, before she turned to the ladybug kwami in her clutch, patiently staring at her.

"Were you awake when the bell rang for lunch?"

"Yes, you had been asked to talk by Nathaniel, out in the hall. I remember him asking you to go out with him, you had told him you would think about it, are you upset about that?"

"I'm not upset that he asked me out, I'm actually kinda happy and flattered that he thinks so highly of me. But I don't think I can," the young designer sighed out.

"How come? It'd be a good change of pace," the kwami reasoned.

"I can't," the girl shook her head. "Not with my life as it is now. If it was just my being class president, studying for finals, helping my parents with the bakery, and trying to get into a good design university to worry about, then maybe. But _not_ with my responsibilities as Ladybug to Paris, _not_ with the Akuma's attacking randomly. They show up at _least_ three times a week!"

"So, you're not even going to try?"

"I'd end up leaving him either during the date or not even showing up at all! How's that fair to him? I know I wouldn't want that for Nathaniel, he deserves someone that will be completely invested in him, like he said he is with me. I can't do that."

"You shouldn't give up a chance at love."

"Paris needs Ladybug too much, more so than it needs me as Marinette. I get the feeling I'd be too distracted to perform my duties properly, that could endanger not only myself, but Chat Noir, as well as the citizens of Paris. Hawkmoth is constantly attacking the city just for out Miraculous, children included! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it to the best of my ability, even if it means I giving up a chance at finding love," the girl nodded to her guide as if confirming her vow. "Besides, as much as I'd like to give Nathaniel a chance, I don't have the same feelings for him."

"Then, you're going to turn him down?" the kwami asked sadly.

"I have to. It's what's best for everyone involved. Until we catch Hawkmoth and take away his Moth Broach, I can't take that chance. He might end up Akumatizing whoever my boyfriend might be, it could endanger not only me but my family and friends. Right now, I really... _really_ don't want to do it. I don't like the idea that I'll be hurting him, but I can't lead him on like that, it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"So, that was what was bothering you today," Tikki inquired quietly.

Her Chosen nodded, then slowly got up the ground, brushed the grass and possivle soil from her clothes, then started walking towards the bakery. Tikki closed the opening of her hiding spot, floating back down to the bottom of the purse, as it gently swayed with Marinette's movements, and thought. Yes, it was true that both Ladybugs and Chat Noirs in the past had fallen in love, become distracted, ultimately making a mess of things. That was part of falling in love though, it could be messy, distracting, even hurtful, at times. Some of Tikki's best memories were of the Ladybugs that had fallen in love during their battles, realizing their feelings, and acting out on them. It made quite a few Chats very happy too. Given, not all of the Ladybugs had fallen for their partners, but the ones that did were the ones with the best partnerships.

The little red kwami knew her Chosen was destined for greatness, she felt it in the girl every time they became one, becoming Ladybug, heroine of Paris, the second half of the dynamic super duo. She also knew that like any other that had the potential for greatness, it was not always apparent to the user of the earrings, so they'd never know, not until later on. Marinette was one of the sweetest girls to be chosen as the wielder of her Ladybug Miraculous of Creation that Tikki had ever met since the first user, but she also was reckless and had a temper that could rival a simmering volcano, if she ever let loose.

 _I wish she'd give love a chance, it's gonna be knocking on her door a_ _ **lot**_ _these days. Especially, since she's maturing into such a beautiful young lady,_ the kwami thought. This was the girl's first true love confession, Tikki knew another one that would come right around the corner...

Adrien had looked at his inbox on his hidden e-mail account at around six that evening, to check when Ladybug wanted to meet for patrol, before he went off to a last minute photo shoot his father had sprung on him and Nathalie that morning. It was something they'd discussed after the first few Akumas had shown up when one of them was not transformed. They found out their kwamis weren't like cellphones or GPS's that let them know when the other was needed, hell they didn't even talk to each other telepathically, Plagg had made that fact _very_ clear with Adrien when the boy brought it up, after the third time. Ladybug had later explained she got the same lecture from her kwami. Adrien smiled a bit at the memory as he looked at the e-mail again.

 _LB: Meet at E.T._

 _LB: 8pm?_

 _CT: Can't. Civ life._

 _LB: 9?_

 _CT: 11 is purrfect 4 me. U?_

 _LB: Yes._

This was it. It was his chance to talk to his Lady after impatiently waiting throughout most of the evening. It was a quarter past ten when the teen had gotten back from the shoot, luckily they only needed a few shots for what they wanted. There were times when he'd be there for an entire day, just to satisfy his photographer. He had enough time to take a shower, to clean off the rest of the makeup the wipes that the makeup artists might have missed, dried himself off, and changed into more comfortable clothes. Adrien did a mental check before saying the magic words: his kwami was fed, it was thirty til, the staff had gone home or in Nathalie's and the Gorilla's case, went to bed, and his father was not at home.

"Alright Plagg, Transforme Moi!"

The transformation had caused Adrien's perfectly styled golden hair to fall into a mess with black cat ears perched on top of his head. A black domino mask of cover the top half of his from cheekbone to eyebrow and down his nose, his emerald eyes to turn acidic including his schlera from the magic. Around his neck, the collar of the black leather armored suit was left open leaving his neck exposed, but just where his neck connected to his shoulders, a large golden bell dangled as part of zipper, that led all the way down to his navel. Along his ribs were two more zippers for extra storage. His entire body was encased in the protective material, his hands tipped with black claws and cuff guards on his wrists. Around his waist was a belt, with another belt attached at the back acting as a tail to help him keep balance, just above the connected material was a holster for his silver baton that could extent to any length with the press of a button, even be used as a stand in for his fencing foil. On his feet were large black boots tipped in silver at the toes, shaped like paws, up the boots around his ankles were more cuff guards to protect his joints from attack.

Escaping from his room, Chat Noir now scaled the vast number of buildings, running and leaping along rooftops at great heights and speeds with ease, he wanted to reach the tower as soon as he could, so he could ask the questions that had been plaguing him for so long. Hopefully, she'd be in a good mood and at least humor him. As he looked up towards the tower, using his extended baton as a pole to vault over to the iconic symbol of Paris, he saw Ladybug, her back turned from his direction, the red ribbons that adorned her lovely black locks dancing in the wind about her gorgeously hidden face. _This is too good not to do,_ he thought impishly.

Quiet as his name sake, he landed on one of the many metal beams, his pole retracting to be placed at the holster on his back again, and quietly snuck up on his crush in his large boots. His hands were bent into paw shapes, his back arched along with his leather tail so the metal tip wouldn't alert his target, a devilish smirk on his face, eyes gleaming with mischief, his ears pricked back like devil horns on his golden main, showing his playfulness. As he neared, his lady shifted, he hid behind another beam, making sure she didn't see him, peeking around the corner, he saw she'd faced another direction, bringing a hand up to her eyes, to try and see farther out by shading them from the bright lights of the tower above. _Is she looking for me?_ His thoughts turning hopeful that she would think of him. Quickly and silently, he moved closer, soon he was right behind her, she'd brought her hand from her forehead and crossed her arms, her stance showing impatience, even though they had another twenty minutes before they patrolled. He brought his arms up behind Ladybug, ready to grab her-

"Don't even think about it," she said each syllable slowly like the she had the patience of a sage. Chat quickly deflated, his fun bubble thoroughly popped.

"How did you know?" he asked as he moved to her side, ears pricked forward curiously. She faced him, bringing a red latex finger to her grinning, pink pouty lips, gorgeous sky blue eyes shining with mystery mirth.

"Trade secret, I'd have to beat the crap outta you before and after telling you."

"Me-ouch, Bugaboo," he recoiled jokingly. "Save such violence for the Akumas, not your poor p _urr_ tner."

"Only if said _partner_ , is a good kitty," she teased, flicking the large gold bell under his throat.

"As you wish, my Lady," Chat grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it, she pulled it away, pushed his nose back with the same glove that had been on her lips moments ago, smiling and rolling her eyes as he smiled back. His breath caught in his throat as she turned away, to another part of the tower to view the city, her hips swaying enticingly without the heroine realizing what that one piece did to her hormonal partner. Chat tried to calm himself, he really did. _You were raised to be a_ _ **gentleman**_ _, not a cad, get your eyes off her delectable ass and up at the city, you've got a job to do,_ he shook his head, trying to get his head out of the gutter. It was hard though since she'd made his heart skip a beat, before speeding up from her touch, racing through his veins, his cheeks had flushed under the mask, lips parted, and eyes glazed over in utter adoration, as he walked up behind her. Attempting to do his job and look for any trouble, which was difficult but he pulled through.

 _Come on, I've been waiting all night to ask, she's right here, there's no reason for me to not ask. She doesn't seem to be in a bad mood,_ he thought to himself. He then cleared his throat, as he searched for the right way to bring up the subject of their identities.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here so early, LB," he winced, then raised a hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment at his crass wording. "Not,... not that I'm not happy you are. It's just that normally, you show up about ten minutes early for _paw_ trol, not thirty or so. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

 _Quit rambling and get your shit together, Agreste! You're Chat Noir, you're a smooth talker, a flirt, not the_ _ **babbler**_ _,_ Adrien mentally reprimanded.

Ladybug glanced at Chat, while he continued to look down at her, a look of concern on his face, when he saw a look in her eyes he didn't like; guilt. Quickly, she covered it, then walked over to another direction, Chat following silently behind, trying to patiently wait for his Lady's reply. She stood over the beams, bringing her hand up to her forehead, searching, as she did, she then took a breath and exhaled.

"A boy in my class confessed to me, today."

Chat felt like he'd been punched in the gut by Stoneheart, then body slammed by the Gamer's level four fighting bot. This is _not_ what he was expecting, nor what he wanted to hear. All thought of asking about their identities left right out the window with his jealousy starting to rear it's ugly head. His eyes narrowed at this news, hands clenched, that someone had the gall to ask her. Especially, when she had _him_ , who was always by her side, completely loyal devoted to her, watching her back and protecting her, putting his life on the line for their city and her.

 _Wait, hold up,_ a rational part of his mind piped up through his possessive fog. _She hasn't said what kind of confession is was. Besides, whoever it is doesn't know that she's Ladybug, anymore than you know who she is outside of the mask. Be calm about this, you're her friend, she'll tell you her secrets if you're patient._

 _She still shouldn't have dropped this like an Atomic Bomb on me,_ his mind lamented. The black leather clad hero slowly took in a deep breath to calm down before he continued, trying to personify a calm friendliness he did not feel, right at that moment.

"Really," he replied coolly. "What kind of confession?"

"A love confession." She then turned away from the city, not seeing any signs of trouble and having time to kill, leaned against the metal beam behind her to face her friend. Not really looking at him, her gaze inattentive to anything but the memories. The words that had been stopped up since her talk with Tikki, poured out like a bottle of bubbling Champagne to Chat."I was barely on time for class, went through some grueling tests, had already been tripped by my class bully, been sent abusive notes from her, then my shy classmate that I hardly know, pulls me off to the side to confess to me. Telling me how pretty I am, that he thinks I'm wonderful, how brave I am when I stand up for others from the class bully's teasing, my dedication to doing the right thing as class president or not, and being such an amazing leader. He then asks me to go out with him, I told him I'd think about it."

 _Welp, there's another explosion,_ snarked Adrien's jealous side. _I already don't like the bully but the fact that this guy has confessed..._

 _Don't put the cart before the horse! She hasn't said that she accepted. Besides, look at her, she doesn't look happy, you need to find the problem, fix it, get her to smile._

"Sounds like he knows you _purr_ etty well, even if you don't hang out a lot," he begrudgingly reasoned. "I admit, I don't know what you'd be like in school, but he summed up everything I would say, if I were to declare my feelings for... a girl. But for a madamoiselle, who just got a _love_ confession, you are acting like it was a... _cat_ astrophe. Aren't girls normally giddy over that kind of thing?"

"I can't return his feelings, which means I'll have to turn him down, and I'll do so as gently as I can. This is something I'm not looking forward to doing,... for the rest of my life," she mumbled the last bit out. But he still heard shocked at such a pessimistic undercurrent in her voice.

"While I can sympathize about turning him down, I don't think I know what you mean by that last statement." Ladybug took a deep breath, closing her bright scared azure eyes when she did, her lips pursed as if she was holding back a deep pain. This made Adrien feel apprehensive at what she'd say next. Slowly, she opened them again and let out the a shaky breath.

"Chat," she said her voice trembling. "What I mean by that is that I'm going to give up on love, on having a boyfriend or a love life, I just... can't."

"W-what? Why?!" Chat felt the like the dragon version of Fang from Guitar Villain had used his giant purple tail to smack the cat boy against the side of a building, leaving him struggling to not fall off the tower from the trauma, his head reeling.

"Hawkmoth, our duty as Ladybug and Chat Noir, that's why. We're here to protect the citizens of Paris, the innocent who cannot fight back, the ones that are helpless against his dark powers. He takes white butterflies, imbues them with evil intent and black magic, then preys people who are emotionally unstable in their moment of weakness, to do as he bids. He then changes them into monsters to fight his battles for him against us, as well as against people who have nothing to do with the Miraculous. We're _lucky_ that so far, every time we have a victory, we're able to purify the Akuma, saving another person's life, and fix the damage done. Right now, we're no closer to finding his layer than we were when we first started five years ago, all we've been able to do, is clean up his messes like maids at La Grand Paris."

" _Paws_!" He said raising his voice above hers and placed a black leather covered hand up in the air in front of her face. Getting her attention with the interrupting pun, she stared at him, unimpressed. He smirked down at her.

"I'll have to stop you there, LB. Yes, we have a duty to help others, I remember the promise we made, to protect the innocent and defeat the fluttery bastard in the shadows. I also concede, that we've been lucky so far with the battles and victories all these years. It sucks we aren't any closer to finding him, but we aren't exactly sitting around twiddling our thumbs, waiting around for him to rear his ugly mug with another baddie. When we patrol, we're looking at all possible hiding spots this jerk could be using as a layer, someplace to house these butterflies, as well as taking care of muggers and other thieves off the streets that pop out at night. So far, we've come up empty, but that doesn't mean we won't find it or him. I don't think you should give up on your love life, just because we haven't caught Hawkmoth yet. That would be like living in fear of him in another way, don't you think?"

"You're right on that, Kitty. I won't live in fear anymore than we'd allow the citizens here to," she said softly with steal underlying it.

"That's my Bugaboo," the cat boy smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But that's not the only reason. I've been thinking about this a lot," she said. "There are reasons with life altering consequences..."

 _Alright everyone, I have some explaining to do, since I won't be able to put it all in the synopsis, the word count is too low, and if you can't tell,... I can be a little wordy. :D So please, have some patience and bear with me. Yes, I already have a story that I wrote a while back that I need to work on. I've got Chapter Two started for "Forgotten New Year," I just haven't gotten around to doing much with it, since I've gotten so engrossed in this one. -_-; So please, those of you following that story, know that I haven't forgotten it or you guys, I just need to get this one outta my system, but it **will** get done._

 _This is my own version of a collab I'm working on with CursedRedRose, her version is called Shadow. If you check it out, please leave a review, I look at those too since we're working on it together. It helps us figure out if we're going in the right direction. The illustration cover for Shadow is one that I painted myself, so I'm very proud of how it came out. :) I have read quite a few of CursedRedRose's fanfiction of Miraculous Ladybug and I loved her pieces so much, I had asked her to help me write one on Chat Blanc. At the time, I didn't think my writing would be good enough, but a friend convinced me otherwise. She had yet to write one and we were both in the mood for something dark and sinister, funny enough, I've never written anything dark. So, this is my first attempt, it's not going to start off dark right away, but I do hope you still enjoy it._

 _When we talked about doing this, we noticed that 9/10 times, Chat Blanc came about because of Adrien or Chat Noir getting Akumatized, which is awesome. But I wanted to try something different. I plan to explain something about the Black Cat Mircaulous that I made up, later in the Prologue, so no, as far as I know, it's **not** canon. I also wanted to try making Chat Blanc more... dark, not evil per se, but definitely dark._

 _One other thing you guys need to understand, I love to read stories with long Chapters, I squeal with joy anytime I find a story with them. Therefor, I am more than likely going to write stories with **long** Chapters because I want to treat this as a real book, not a short story. So, it will be quite redundant if anyone complains about it. I like a story with **meat** in the bare bones of a tall tail, which mean descriptive words. Also, the rating is M for a **reason** , just as CursedRedRose's is, for foul language, a smut scene or two (*shrugs* we'll see, I don't make any promises on that one), sexual harassment, and bloody violence._

 _Well, I hope you all enjoy this one and please leave a review, tell me what you think, I'll try to reply to you guys as soon as I can. Love y'all, Caio!_


	2. Prologue: Beginning of His Truth Part 2

Beginning of His Truth

Part 2

(3 Years Ago)

"I found out from my kwami that there were Ladybugs in the past, who fell in love. When some of them did, they'd forget about their duty, being infatuated with the ones they fell for. As romantic as that is, it's also irresponsible. This isn't some story or fairy tale, where things work out in the end because of some fairy godmother or good Samaritan, there are people who's lives are at stake. I know I'd be the same, unfocused, unable to perform to the best of my abilities because I'd want to devote my time to whoever I end up choosing. There were instances where not only the Chats got hurt, but one was even killed because of those kinds of choices!"

Chat Noir stood there shocked, seeing her mournful expression for someone she didn't even know, also at this new bit of information that Plagg _obviously_ hadn't bothered to tell him about. _Other Chats in the past got hurt because Ladybugs fell in love? No wonder Plagg is so pessimistic about love._ The hand that had been on Ladybug's shoulder, fell away like a stone, too heavy to keep up there, the boy's eyes had widened in shock, his brain on overload.

"I refuse to be like that," she continued her voice firm and full of determination. "I'm not going to make that same mistake. You are too important to me to endanger like that, you're one of my closest friends, my partner that has my back, you are the yin to my yang, and I can't imagine doing this without you. Chat, you're irreplaceable to me." Adrien felt his face heat up like the sun, with each wonderful positive word about how she felt about him, passing her lovely lips. His eyes widened in wonder, mouth parted with no words to reciprocate, since his brain stopped functioning, again. But for a preponderant reason that had his soul soaring past the pollution filled clouds above the Eiffel Tower, towards the moon and stars. No one had said anything like to him, nothing that positive since his mother had left.

 _She likes me!_

 _As a FRIEND,_ came the snarky voice that sounded familiarly like Plagg. _You want her to like you as more than just that, you've got to do more than just stand there like love struck zombie._

Still unable to coordinate his mouth with his brain, he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled his Lady into a tight hug. Breathing in her sweet scent, as he tightened his hold on her, like she'd answered his fondest wish. He knew she hadn't, but it was nice to pretend, especially if it meant he got to hold her without being pushed away like normal. At first, Ladybug didn't respond from shock at the sudden embrace, but then she raised her arms and hugged him tightly back. One of her hands reached the top of his head, and scratched behind one of his ears, causing the cat boy to purr, comforting them both. Eventually, they broke apart, Ladybug letting go first, Chat regrettably so.

"I will not be like those other Ladybugs, I will not endanger the citizens of Paris or you, just for my own happiness. It's not fair to any of you."

His eyes were shining with joy, as he stroked back a strand of her raven locks behind her ear, showing her ladybug patterned Miraculous on her lobe, touching the ruby red gem with a claw. Normally, they'd never touch the others Miraculous, but over the years, they trusted each other enough to feel comfortable with it. "I'm so happy you feel that way about me," he said in an honest and gentle voice.

"You know what I mean," her voice holding a hint of warning.

"I know, I know, as _fur_ end and _purr_ tner, nothing more," he smirked, the metal tip of his tail twitching playfully. _For now, this just gives me time change her mind, even convince her to reveal ourselves. I'm a patient cat, if nothing else,_ he absolved in his mind. Ladybug shook her head at the double pun and took out her yo-yo to check the time, it read 11:03pm.

"We better get started with patrol, I'll take Notre Dame, you take Arc De Triumphe. Let's report back in an hour, less if there are idiots in need of a trip to the police." She then ran, jumping off the tower, free falling through the air before she brought out her yo-yo out from around her waist. Flinging it through the air to grapple around a parapet, swinging in the direction of the church.

"As you wish, my Lady," Chat murmured as he watched his lady love fly through the night sky into the city lights below. When he lost sight of her, he turned around, dashing over the edge of the tower. Then pole vaulted over to the arc, where traffic both machine and human were heavy, his suit helping him to blend in with the inky blackness of the night.

 **…..**

 _Chrrr! Chrrr!_

Chat looked out towards one of the many historic monuments of Paris in a cat-like crouch, seeing no problems for the past twenty minutes since his run through over the rooftops, he pulled out his baton where the sound was coming from. At the press of one of the paw pads, the upper part of the silver cylinder moved up, revealing a small screen in the center like a video chat on a cell phone, with an image of Ladybug, her bluebell eyes showing the seriousness of the situation. The hero stood up from his crouch, looked in the direction she'd gone, and started racing along the rooftops as fast as he could, then looked back at the phone.

"I'm guessing the robbers decided tonight was a good night to come out?"

"Yes, but it's not clear since no one can see them at the moment, even the police snipers can't seem to get a clear visual."

"Well, that's un _fur_ tunate," he remarked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the pun.

"I need your help, I'm over at Rue des Pyramides and Rue Saint Honore. An art gallery with many wealthy families is what seemed to attract them this time, especially the mayor's daughter wearing some family heirlooms. It's been all over the news for the last three days," she growled out. Chat knew Ladybug had more than a "dislike" for the Bourgeois girl, as did most people who knew her. Sadly for the spotted heroine, the blonde was one of her many big fans. She'd also had warned the mayor to not publicly announce these kinds of things because of how much trouble it incited in the local crooks. Obviously, he hadn't taken the warning seriously enough, and now more than likely, his daughter was in danger, _again_.

"You must be... _uncatfurabell_ with this, Bugaboo." She turned to glare at the cat's longer pun.

"I may not be thrilled, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop doing what's right," then she grumbled through gritted teeth, "even if she _does_ cause more than half the victims to be Akumatized." Chat laughed, as he leaped over the to the next roof, at her begrudging facial expression. "We'll need to collaborate with the police if we're going to save them, once you get your tail over here."

"I'm on my way, be there in thirty seconds, my Lady. Cat out," he then closed the screen, extending his baton he took it out to pole vault across six or so roofs, making his way over to his destination much more quickly.

When he got there, he saw Ladybug stop herself mid-pace to look up at him, as he landed hard next to her. He straightens himself up from the crouch and looks over to where all the police cars are at, snipers are on the rooftops, taking aim at all available exits around the building. Search lights were roving around the building, trying to see in for any possible hostages that might have been missed by the robbers. The Chief stood there with the mayor, the man looked to be in his late thirties, a large belly, balding red hair hidden by a blue baseball cap, bright green-blue eyes that matched his daughters. Pale skin made paler in contrast to the late hour, he wore his uniform and whistle about his neck, he stared at the building, lowering the megaphone from his face, looked as if he'd just finished giving the perp(s) a warning. It seemed as though there hadn't been a reply, it was not a good sign.

The Mayor was a mess. His normally greased back, graying hair from his mostly bald head was a disheveled mess, his tux and sash that ran from shoulder to waste were in the same state. His normally bright icy blue eyes, that matched his daughters were darkened with worry, it looked like he'd been offered a blanket, but he'd refused, attempting to look determined, but he wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to his only child. Luckily, the police had done a good job keeping the reporters from the area, and hassling anyone for information. Nodding their heads, the superhero duo dropped down to the ground, making their way over to the Chief of Police, Roger Raincomprix and the Mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois. Both looking relieved at seeing the young heroes walk up to them.

"Chief Raincomprix," Ladybug greeted. Chat nodded at the policeman. "We're here to see if we can help."

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, thank you for coming and offering your assistance, we could use it," Roger greeted, nodding his head in respect to the pair. The mayor practically bowled the Chief over in his haste to speak to the super duo himself, his hands clasped like he was trying to implore them, together with a look of panic and fear on his face.

"Please, I beg of you-"

"Monsieur Mayor, we need to speak with Chief Raincomprix, so we can asses the situation logically. The sooner we do this, the sooner the hostages are freed, and you can get your daughter back," Ladybug said calmly.

As if remembering himself, the Mayor straightened, standing a little off to the side so Roger could come forward, to apprise the superheroes of the hostages and the robbers. The officer told them that so far, there had been no replies to any of his queries, no assurances of the guests safety from the guilty party, the snipers weren't able to see into the building that well, since the lights had been turned off before the cops had arrived. There had been contact from one of the guests that there had been an attack but before the police could get anymore information, the call had been cut off. From their experiences over the years, Chat and Ladybug knew this wasn't a good sign, Chat took off onto the rooftops, to see if he could get a better idea of who and how many they were dealing with. His better night vision and hearing would definitely come in handy.

When Chat returned ten minutes later, he looked grimly at his partner and the Chief. "I could see some of the hostages. They're all over the place and they all look... frozen."

"At least this explains why we haven't heard any gun shots or calls for ransom," stated Chief Roger.

"So, we're dealing with a late night Akuma, again. Now, in what way are they frozen?" the heroine queried.

"Like they're stuck in place and can't move. It looked like they were trying to escape their pursuer, each one of them had a broken pocket watch with a cracked case attached to them in some form," Chat explained.

"Did you see the Akumatized victim?"

"Yes, he looked like he walked off the pages of an early 1800's historical novel, top hat and all. But he kept changing in height, from a teen, to adulthood, to being in his late fifties, and back to teen, almost like he couldn't make up his mind at how old he wanted to be. He changes every two minutes."

"We can use that to our advantage," Ladybug murmured. "Hopefully, we can catch him by surprise."

"I noticed he's moving them around like mannequins to certain areas of the gallery."

"That's odd," Ladybug said.

"Will you be needing our assistance?" Asked Chief Raincomprix.

"Just make sure the reporters don't get in and the bystanders are kept away. We'll be able to get a better handle on the situation if everyone is kept safe and clear of the area. You and the rest of the force have done great so far, we appreciate you offering to help. But it's too risky sending in your men when you're not equipped to handle the Akuma's abilities," Ladybug assured, Roger nodded and started giving orders to his men over his radio unit. Chat glanced at her, they both nodded, taking off towards the darkened building.

 **…..**

 _Whoosh!_

 _Clang!_

The sound of wood against metal echoed throughout the room, as an older man in his mid fifties fought against Chat Noir, his black wooden walking stick striking against the silver metal staff of his opponent. Every so often, the birch would crack knocking away a yo-yo, flung from random places in the rooms they battled in. The Akumatized victim who called himself Pere Temps, wore a black top hat, the band that surrounded the bottom edge had a gold color to it, that was firmly placed on top of his curly brown graying locks, matching his fiery gold eyes that glared back at the heroes in carefully controlled rage. A solid black Regency wool top coat with the collar turned out showing the inside color which was in a vibrant red, the suit strangely didn't restrict his movements, even though it looked like it was starched stiff, his attacks fluid like water and lightening fast for someone of his age. Along the edges of the suit, cuffs included, was a golden fleur de lis pattern. A bright gold waistcoat peeked out with red pin stripes, giving the him a classic look, that left Marinette's hands itching to replicate when she got home. The matching black fall front trousers, started at the bottom of where his ribs would be on his lanky form, an M notch tailcoat flowed out behind him, his feet encased in shiny Hessian's.

"Give me your Miraculous," came the incessant line from the Akuma, like so many before him.

"Do you realize how _old_ that line is?" Was the cheeky reply from the black leather clad hero. Ladybug face palmed, rolling her eyes at her partner's terrible joke.

"Really, Chat?"

"Come on," he winked at her, after he'd dodged under a swing from the Akuma's staff in the super villain's slightly slower fifty year old state. "Admit it, you were thinking it too, Bugaboo."

 _Whump!_

The fancy walking stick clouted the young superhero in the chest, knocking him against another painting in the gallery, destroying the art piece and leaving a cracked chat-man shaped dent in the wall behind him, the young man was temporarily winded, slumping to the floor in pain.

"None of your sass, fleabag," a now much younger sounding Akuma admonished, grinning wickedly. A ladybug patterned yo-yo flew at the younger Akuma's back, attempting to wrap him in the magical black string from behind, he turned and brought up his walking stick again, barely blocking the weapon as the heroine flung herself into hand to hand combat with Pere Temps.

"We'll never give up our Miraculous! Hawkmoth has already proven that we can't trust him, not when he terrorizes the innocents of Paris," Ladybug regaled.

"'Innocents,'" echoed the Akuma, thoroughly incensed by the word. He then started hitting back harder and faster at the young woman, causing her to move on the defensive. "There's no such thing as an 'innocent' Parisian these days, these invitees have already shown that." He kicked at the girl's stomach, it felt the organ had moved up to her lungs with the pain, sending her sprawling on the ground. He'd raised his wooden staff over his head, a purple butterfly pattern glowed over his twisted features, almost as if Hawkmoth was giving her the final blow instead of his puppet.

"No!" Chat screamed, picking himself up off the ground and raced over to the Akuma. With the Akumatized man's focus slightly elsewhere, Ladybug was able to dodge the blow meant for her head, but just barely. Chat attacked with renewed vigor, while the heroine backed off to call on her 'Lucky Charm.' The cat boy was unable to land any hits on his target because of how quickly the age changing man moved in his cool rage.

"This gallery was supposed to be in honor of my loving wife, she was innocent, she everything good and beautiful in the world."

The red and black spotted hero was unable to call for her trump card because she had to quickly dodged more blows to her head, more of the hits meant for her aching ribs, eventually she flipped herself away from her aggressor, Chat following while shielding them both. Flinging herself out of the room, into another to hide behind some of the pillars and regroup, she saw Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi, frozen in fear and disgust, as they pushed at each other to get away from the other. Watches were attached to the backs of their gaudy gowns, ticking away, like all the other victims.

Ladybug and Chat had already tried getting the devices off, only to be electrocuted, violently flung off the victims bodies, his wild blonde tresses looking like he'd tongued a light socket. Ladybug had tried _really_ hard not to laugh at his dazed and shocking look after making sure he was okay, her bottom lip was still swollen from biting it so hard, he'd glared at her for that one. The Marinette side of her wanted to laugh at the look of the two girl's twisted faces, but refrained since it wasn't the time, nor would it have been a charitable side of her that did it. _A hero doesn't laugh at a victim's folly, even if they're your bully outside of the mask_ , a side of her mind that sounded very much like Tikki admonished.

"Fate had other plans and took her from me," the Akuma continued his monologue, strutting through the rooms as he suddenly aged to a man in his early thirties, carefully searching the rooms. Silently, Chat sidled next to Ladybug, she turned, nodded her head in acknowledgment, then turned back to barely peek around the edge at their aggressor. She had decided she didn't want to use her 'Lucky Charm' just yet, not when they didn't know where the black butterfly had attached itself.

They watched as the Akumatized victim threw another watch, thinking they were hiding in a different section. The watch broke, the heroes watched a red and gold plume of gas encase the area, Pere Temps scowled when he saw that he'd wasted a weapon on a bad guess. He moved on moving closer to where the two heroes started to plot out what to do next. They'd worked together for so long, all it took were some hand signals and head shakes or nods to communicate.

"Her work is here, it was announced that this art show would be about her, the art coordinator assured me of this. That the two girls would bring great publicity for the charity auction afterwards, yet the gallery became about a couple of rich brats and their goddamn jewelry, instead of my lovely Giselle.

"They called her life's work 'a waist of space,' that 'no one cared cared about a bunch of colorful chemicals on canvas by a dead old hag!'" Ladybug cringed at the crass words used by her enemy, she knew what it was like to receive such words from the prissy brat. She truly felt sorry for the mourning husband, he and his wife hadn't deserve that kind of treatment. _When I set his Akuma free, I'm going to have a nice_ _ **long**_ _chat with Chloe and her father. It's time she understands there are consequences to acting like this. Lila's parents are also going to be getting a visit from us later,_ Ladybug vowed to herself. She and Chat readied themselves, as the man drew nearer, he went on the other side of the art pillar, trying to see about taking the guy out from behind.

"She had more heart and class than _either_ of those harlots have in the tip of their pinkies, they insulted her to my face, belittled the heart and soul of her work publicly, they _deserve_ to be punished. My Giselle deserves retribution!" The last of that sentence had changed from a young gentleman to that of an older gentleman and the super heroine knew it was now or never. Their chance to quickly finish this.

Ladybug felt his dark presence, before he'd brought one inky shod foot past the edge of where she'd hidden herself. She swung her yo-yo as hard as she could hitting him in the forehead, the man cried out in pain as he grabbed his injured face, Chat grabbed at the hat tearing it, while the heroine grabbed his walking stick, breaking it over her knee. But no black butterfly fluttered out of either items. Shocked but not discouraged, the duo went to grab his top coat next, but he'd slid of between them, causing the heroes to ram into each other, tangled up in their limbs. Pere Temps started cackling darkly at them, pulled out two gold watches that had slid down out of his sleeves to his black gloved hands, the heroes unaware of his trick. The heroes quickly undid their interlocked appendages, stood up, bracing themselves for the Akuma's next attack.

"Did you really think, I'd let you find the source of my power, _that_ easily," he jeered, a goose egg had started to form on his forehead. The purple butterfly mask over his face glowing eerily with his bright golden eyes, as he sized them up. Chat realized the man's clenched hands, almost a second before the man flicked his wrists at them, sending the watches in their respective directions. Instinctively, Chat shoved Ladybug out of the way from the timepiece aimed for her, causing her to fly to the side, hitting the ground. The cat boy was hit in the shoulder by the watch instantly, the glass on the mechanism's face cracked, letting out the gas that enveloped him. For a moment, everything went black for Chat Noir, time had instantly stopped for him. Then all of a sudden, he witnessed what he should not have... over and over again.

 **…..**

 _The first thing Adrien noticed was that he was back at the mansion, in broad daylight, but it looked different, felt different. His vision was a little hazy around the edges, any and all sounds slightly garbled like he had swimmer's ear, at first. But things slowly began to sharpen into focus, he noticed when he looked at himself, he was still Chat but see through, he'd brought a hand to his arm to take off the watch but his hand passed through it... and himself. Adrien felt a shiver slither up his spine like the cool scales of a snake at the sight, he snatched his hand away, the ticking of the watch quiet. He noticed the glass on the face of the watch wasn't broken, the short hand was at the twelve, the minute hand at the ten, the second hand ticking away at the seconds. He then saw movement at the top of the stairs that lead to the side of the mansion where his and his parent's bedrooms were, he also heard angry shouts that got louder as they neared. He tried to move but found himself unable to move from the spot._

 _"Why are you doing this, Gabriel," came a normally sweet voice full of anger and sadness. Adrien's mind froze at the sound of her voice, his heart quivered with longing._

 _"Maman?" the boy whispered incredulously._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about, Celine," was the cold reply._

 _"Don't lie to me Gabriel," the blonde angel glared up at him, dead in the eye, her voice lowering more in anger._

 _The leather clad hero looked up at the top of the stairs and saw his mother, in all her glory. Long bright flaxen hair swept into a simple low side pony tail, lively emerald green eyes sparking in challenge, her normally smiling pink lips were pulled into a slight frown, her blonde brows lowered over her long darker blonde lashes, small straight nose slightly wrinkled, her pale golden skin glowing in the light of the sun. She was wearing her favorite black long sleeved v-neck shirt, a pink long sleeved sweater over top with little black buttons on the cuffs and down the front of it, a pair of pink dress pants with black piping, and short black kitten heels. A silver pin was attached to the bottom edge of the collar of the shirt, the five points were a swirled star pattern, a pearl attached to the center. He also noticed that she still wore her wedding ring._

 _Gabriel's cold dark blue eyes stared back at his wife's, his cheeks burned on his lightly tanned skin, his thin lips pulled into a grim frown, his fists clenching at his sides, from being caught. The man still wore a suit of his own making that was immaculately clean and crisp looking on his thin frame, his platinum blonde hair slicked back, but not as gray in this time, black framed silver glasses perched on his distinguished nose. The man then snarled at his wife._

 _"I don't have to explain myself, let alone take orders from_ _ **anyone**_ _, not even you." Celine leaned back like she'd been slapped but recovered, bristling._

 _"You stole my peacock pin, I want it back, it's not yours to take."_

 _"Don't think that I'll be willing to give it back, unless you swear you will no longer become Madame Paon, ever again. After that, I'll want you to either destroy it or get rid of it."_

 _"That's not how it works. The magic of the pin is now attached to me, the only ones who are able to sever my connection to the Blue Peacock Miraculous, are another Miraculous holder, or if I die. I am unwilling to give up being a hero when crime has gone up, I'm not doing this to be selfish. I'm out there trying to make the streets safe again, if I have the power to protect other people, even our son, don't you think I should use it?" Celine explained, trying to be soothing as she placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He smacked it off, like he would an annoying fly, his eyes like glaciers as he stared at her. Tears started swimming in her eyes, not because of the hit, but the fact that it echoed in her heart._

 _Adrien watched all this, his heart crying out for his mother, he understood why his father was angry, but taking it out on her for something she'd been doing for what looked like years, that was a bit much. He knew if he was in his mother's shoes, he wouldn't have stopped protecting the innocent either. Knowing she'd been a Miraculous welder too made it feel like it really was his destiny, he'd never trade Plagg or Ladybug for the world, he was proud of her and thought it strange that his father didn't show or say those words. This could be another thing they had in common that he could talk to her about, when he saw her again._

 _"It seems I can't trust you to keep yourself safe, let alone our son when you're out there helping random people," came the growled reply._

 _"I thought that was one of the things you loved about me. One of the many reasons you married me," Celine answered quietly, sadness creeping into her voice. "I thought you liked Madame Paon."_

 _"Not when she's_ _ **my**_ _ **wife**_ _," Gabriel then turned his back to her, Celine's facing the stairs, while he looked down the long hallway, gathering his thoughts for what he was going to say next. "I need you here, where I can keep both you and Adrien safe. I refuse to lose you because of your soft heart. If you don't conclude this ridiculous little adventure you're getting yourself into, I will take the boy, and leave the country until you do."_

 _"No! You can't do that!" Both Adrien and Celine cried out. Gabriel turned back around to face Celine, then slapped her across the face, hard. The force knocked her back, inches from the top of the stairs._

 _"No, oh dear God, please," Adrien silently begged. "Stop fighting, please!"_

 _"I can and I will, if you you keep contradicting me on this." Then slowly, he leaned over his wife, grabbing her cheeks with one hand he brought her face milometers from his, his voice gentle but eyes hard like ice. He seemed to be enjoying the control he had over her._

 _"I don't want to do this, but I'm not going to concede, nor am I going to compromise on this one like I've done throughout our marriage on everything else, my dear. The choice is yours, the pin or your family." He then captured her lips in a hard demanding kiss, showing his dominion over his willful wife._

 _"Pere, stop it! Stop hurting each other, don't do this!" The boy screamed, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. He could foresee what was going to happen next._

 _She pushed herself away from his body, it caused her body to be positioned next to the stair railing instead of the steps. The woman then punched him in the jaw with a resounding crack, echoing throughout the silent mansion, causing the man's head to launch back. Incensed, Gabriel slapped Celine even harder, her body temporarily suspended in the air as she flew over the edge of the railing to the stairs. Adrien was finally able to move his frozen body, he was being shocked with each step, the watch didn't want him to take. He ran over to where he knew he could catch her, as she came down, she went through his body, he felt a tingling sensation like when a part of his body had fallen asleep, as she fell head first to the checker patterned floor. There was a dull crack, then her body crumpled, her eyes were glazed over, staring out blankly like a china doll, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her head from the impact to the ground. The slaps to her face were starting to bruise, her neck was bent at an odd angle. The leather clad hero's eyes widened, shock and horror numbed his body, his mind unable to process what he'd just witnessed, his heart fell like a heavy weight, his knees crumpled down to the ground to look at his beautiful, now dead mother._

 _"Celine?" Chat looked up and saw his father run over to his wife's still form. There was no reply from her pale lips._

 _"Oh mon Dieu,why couldn't you just listen to me?!" The man started wracking in sobs, pulling his greased hair as he stared at the woman he'd accidentally killed._

 _"No, no, t-this has to b-b-be a m-mistake," Adrien's lips trembled as he denied what he just saw. "Pere l-loves Maman, h-h-he'd never do t-this,... it has t-to be a trick t-t-that Pere Temps i-is using." Darkness enveloped him once again._

 **…..**

 _Adrien thought Ladybug had used her charm and fixed everything, but when he looked at his see through gloved hands, he knew that wasn't the case. He noticed he was in a very white room that was mostly bare, what looked like silver metal cabinets with handles on them, a white door behind him, and a cold metal slab table with a sheet over top a lump under it. He tried to stand up, his legs still wobbly from the shock of seeing his mother die in front of him. The cat themed boy tried to move his body, but the shocks from the ticking watch were more painful than before so he stayed put, still weak from fighting it last time. Logically, he knew this happened already in the past that Pere Temps had constructed, that there was nothing he could do now, that it was all part of the Akuma's magic to make him feel guilty. But he couldn't help feeling that not only he'd failed his mother, but had somehow killed her._

 _His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footsteps heading in his direction, he wanted to avoid that tingling sensation again, but he got shocked again for his effort. He started wondering if it would cause permanent brain damage soon with how often it was happening and how strong the voltages felt like they were getting. The door gently swung open through Adrien's immaterial form, along with Gabriel Agreste and what looked to be a doctor in a white lab coat. Then the pieces started to fall into place in his head; he was at a morgue._

 _"Well, Mr. Agreste. It looks like she died on impact, her cranium broke, some of the pieces entering the upper lobes, the force of her weight and gravity caused her neck to break the third and fourth vertebrae. She felt no pain since her brain had been..." as the doctored continued to drone on with the statistics, Gabriel's head nodded, looking like he was half listening as he stared with bored intent at the form under the white sheet. Chat's face visibly paled even more, realizing what and who they were talking about, he could feel his stomach ready to heave the little food he'd eaten before he'd left for patrol with Ladybug._

 _"This can't be real, this... this can't have happened," the boy whispered incredulously._

 _"Now, I have most of the paperwork done to release her body to you for burial, but the police are wanting the full report, and I assume you'll want your son to-"_

 _"No, that will not be necessary, Dr. Poirot," Mr. Agreste sharply cut in facing the shorter blonde with glasses. "I called you specifically for a reason, do you know why?"_

 _"Well," the doctor rubbed the back of his graying hair, a sweat starting to break out on his bald forehead. "In all honesty, no I don't"_

 _"Figured you wouldn't remember," the mogul mumbled. "Hercule, we used to go to the same school together back in university. For one semester, you tried your hand at design..." Gabriel hinted._

 _"Ah, now I remember. Wow, that was some time ago. I didn't think you'd remember." The shorter man laughed awkwardly._

 _"It's useful to know who you went to school with. If I also remember, you had racked up quite a bit of debt to the government for... **gambling** , didn't you?" The other man gulped visibly, the suited man stared pointedly at him like a rat in a labyrinth, waiting for him to finally get the message._

 _"How much?"_

 _"You'll be debt free, so long as you don't say a word, gather all the paperwork, destroy it, then give her body and affects to me" Gabriel's arms were crossed, he stared at his nails, one ankle crossed over the other while standing. "But, if I hear even a **peep** about this or how she died, you'll be seeing the Reaper on a one way boat trip down the Seine. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Crystal, Monsieur."_

 _"Excellent, now leave me be, with my wife."_

 _The doctor turned without a backward glance to the man and left the room, once again going through Chat's transparent form. The boy had watched the scene and had felt his blood go cold, seeing his father act so callous. The black leather clad feline's body crumpled more, tears flowing freely from his acidic green eyes down his domino mask, dripping off his chin as they fell to the floor, thankfully the watch didn't shock him. The tall thin man slowly made his way over to his wife's lifeless body, the weight of the world back on his shoulders as he stared at the lumpy sheet, gently, almost reverently, he pulled back the snowy fabric. Adrien saw his mother's pale face, white as paper, her lips blue, the discoloration on her cheeks prominent, golden lashes fanned out over her high cheekbones, like she was sleeping, her golden hair laid out under her head, artfully arranged, A white cloth had been placed on top of her head, trying to give her a bit of dignity by hiding the missing top area of her skull. Gabriel lightly touched her paled bruised cheek, almost like he was afraid to._

 _"Why couldn't you just do as I say?" He asked, voice catching in his throat as he held back his cries of anguish. "Do you realize you've left our son without a mother? Me without a wife? As you're husband, it's my duty to do what's best for the family. Now, I must fix this." Adrien started to feel anger spark towards his father's egotistical words,his denial as to who's fault it was that the woman he loved was dead. For some reason, this started feeling less and less like a trick of the Akuma to the boy, as he watched the man before him deny his guilt in all this. The scene darkened._

 **…..**

 _Adrien didn't bother getting up. Nothing else he saw could be worse than not only witnessing his mother's death, or seeing her cold body on the icy slab of metal in some unknown morgue. Soon he looked at his surroundings, the place was mostly dark, the room warm and yet familiar. His keen magical eyes picked up on movement, soon a circular shutter opened, Chat closed his eyes at the bright whiteness that suddenly flooded the room. Hearing the flutter of wings with his perceptive cat ears,he opened his eyes, realizing this is where Hawkmoth's layer was. If he could see anything that could help hint where the villain was, Chat would be able to stop the evil bastard with his Lady._

 _Slowly, the cat boy's green eyes adjusted, but he wasn't able to see the man clearly because of how the light silhouetted him. White butterflies flitted about the room in agitation, like they were trying to leave from their prison through the closed window. He did see the man holding a purple broach with four light, almost white wings sticking out from the sides of it. In front of the man, floated what Adrien assumed to be the kwami of the Moth Broach, it was about the same size and similar basic shape to Plagg; of an overlarge head and a smaller main body that made him look deformed. Only it was a light lavender color, small butterfly wings slowly flapped about behind the creature, the bottom ends sticking out in a similar way to the cat god's whiskers. A darker purple in a spiral shape was on the little god's forehead, large almond shaped eyes with purple irises looked up at the man who held his Miraculous, looking a little nervously at him._

 _When they spoke, Adrien couldn't hear anything discernible, like he was underwater, no matter how much he strained his hearing. Instead, he settled for watching their lip movements and the little creature's facial expressions. Chat paid as much attention as he could to his surroundings and enemy, making sure to memorize the fount of information around him. It would help him figure out where Hawkmoth's layer was at. It felt familiar, like he'd been there before, but it was a long time ago when he was a kid. Then Adrien heard something that jogged his memory, the voice of the man as he called out to the kwami's power, the creature unable to fight the call. The voice from the tall lean man was strong but not deep, while the voice of the kwami sounded light and kind._

 _"Nooroo, Dark-wings Rise!"_

 _The world faded to black, only to repeat these scenarios, three more times, destroying the boy''s soul with each replayed scene._

 **…..**

Sometime later, after the roving red light of thousands of sparkling ladybugs weaving through the air had fixed everything, Chat came back to the real world, relieved to no longer be watching what he'd witnessed. His memory was still intact, he wished the "Miraculous Ladybug" charm could bleach his brain from what he'd beheld. He was both mentally and emotionally drained, leaving him feeling completely exhausted, his limbs felt like overcooked linguine. But he knew he and his Lady were far from done with their work. The black encased hero walked over to where Ladybug was speaking with the Mayor, Chat assumed she'd already spoken with the victim as she tends to do after each fight.

"Thank you, for bringing back my little girl, Ladybug," the man said clutching Chloe to his chest, tears in both their ice blue eyes. Eventually, the young woman had felt she'd hugged her father enough, kissed his cheek, gushed over Ladybug, then pranced over to the reporters. She started pouring on the charm in front of the cameras, Lila jumping in when she saw the blonde stealing her limelight while she'd been reuniting with her parents as well. Chat didn't mind not being in the spotlight of the girl's and the city's affections, he got enough as Adrien, though he'd get a little miffed when people referred him as "Ladybug's sidekick."

 _Pitter-bung!_

 _We better get out of here and recharge our kwami,_ Chat thought. Watching a second black spot disappear from his partner's earrings.

"I don't know how to thank you enough for all the times you've saved my darling-"

"Excuse me, before you finish that speech, Mayor Bourgeois," Chat interrupted, a clawed hand raised in front of the now scowling man's face, for being interrupted. "Ladybug and I need to leave."

"In an hour, we'll come by your office," Ladybug added. "We wish to speak with you and the diplomat's of Italy. It has to deal with both of your daughters and the Akuma tonight."

 _Pitter, pitter-bung!_

Ladybug's earrings let out their third warning, they both nodded to each other and took off together. Eventually separating to find hiding spots to recharge their powers before they changed back. Both of them knew that neither of the parents were going to like what the heroes had to say about their kids, it was going to be a LONG night.

 **…..**

The outside of the house was white on the outside looking for all the world very clean, with a silver/gray shingled roof that sloped from the top down to the second floor where Marinette's family lived. At around three in the morning, Ladybug gently landed on the roof, so she wouldn't wake her parents who had to be up in an hour or so to start preparing the shop for baking and opening to the early morning customers. The top of the roof was flat with concrete and made for a nice balcony that was decorated with a pink and white striped lounge chair by the skylight, a white tarp was placed above it to provide shade, little colorful bulbous lights lined along the tarp, in case she decided to be outside to sketch at night, which she tended to do on occasion. At the foot of her lawn chair was a small ivy, the leaves on the growing plant creeping their way up a blue and white striped pinwheel that stuck out in the air, making the little sprouts grow up towards the decoration. There was a low concrete partition on each side of the patio, with a wrought iron fence completely blocking a person from falling off the roof to the streets that were busy in the day below, at the front. There was a large white planter on the left side full of red roses that Marinette watered bringing homey, warm colors to the place. In the middle was a wooden table with a traditional Chinese teapot and two cups ready to serve but was presently used for decoration. On the right side of the low concrete wall sat three more plants, small purple budding tulips were in the first one, the second held lavender, the third final pot held a small tree with budded green leaves sprouting from the small limbs. The back wall of the patio was a chimney partition, separating her side of the building from her neighbors behind her.

Marinette's room was at the top of the three story bakery her parents owned. She opened the skylight that was right above her pink room and simple yet stylish pink bed. Wooden beams ran from the ceiling, down the walls throughout the room, two of them one on each side adorning the wall corners of platform of the teen's bed. There was a small book shelf above her pillows at the head of her bed, with a few of her favorite books, as well as a dark trinket box that was a mini lamp with a crescent moon and star on it. The comforter was a light pink with two thin black strips that ran through the middle at the top to the bottom, the top edges had a thick swath of cloth in black with thin pink strips running through them. A pink pillow with a cute brown bow in the center was at the head of the bed, partially resting on a large body pillow cat. The tips of it's face were bright pink, a small smile formed it's cute manner eyes closed sweetly, with short brown stripes running down it's back from the top of it's head to the tail. The girl's bed sat on a platform that surveyed the rest of the room, a thin black railing surrounding her mattress that laid close to the ground on a wooden frame. Colorful paper origami-ed shaped kites, in varying colors of pink, white, and purple, were attached to a strand of twin that decorated the bottom edge of the platform, just above where her desk was housed, winding themselves around a wooden beam that lead to the bottom floor of the room.

As she dropped to the bed, the window closed behind her, and she released her transformation. Tikki flew out of her earrings in a flash of light, but was too weak to stay afloat on her own like normal because she'd used up so much energy that night. The noirette caught the barely conscious kwami, pulled out a secret stash of the chocolate chip cookies she'd made the day before from behind the moon box lamp above her bed, took out two of the biggest ones of the batch, and placed the creature on her soft decorative cat pillow. She then took out a small-scaled pink blanket and pillow with little flowers and ladybugs all over them, that she'd made for her tiny friend, covering her tiny body with them. The little god chirped her appreciation to the sweet girl that wore her Miraculous. The kwami normally would sleep in the shelf above her bed or behind her computer, but when Tikki transformed more than once or the girl was feeling insecure, she'd sleep on the giant cat pillow, to be closer to her Chosen.

"You did great tonight, Marinette," the little god squeaked quietly, feebly grabbing at the treats left for her to consume with her nubby paws.

"So did you Tikki, thanks. You deserve a break," she said gently, meaning every word to her little friend, gently brushing back the thin antenna's on the red creature's head while petting her. The kwami hummed, and smiled while munching on the piece she bit, closing her crystal blue eyes.

"I think you should take a break too. Maybe you and Chat can have a holiday?" The girl chuckled shaking her head.

"That day was three months ago and it was just another holiday they tacked on so everyone else could get out of work for the day, even the banks were closed. The only way we'll get a holiday is if Hawkmoth doesn't send one of his Akuma out or if he suddenly decides to quite." After finishing the first cookie, the little red bug looked up at her Chosen with her wise blue eyes, feeling the girl's sadness and frustrations. Marinette had stopped petting her little friend partway through her explanation. Tikki picked up the second confection and chewed the treat thoughtfully, before she could form her words the girl shook her head.

"Get some sleep, Tikki. I'm not tired enough to snooze just yet."

"Is it because of our chat with the Mayor and the diplomats from Italy?" The pint-sized ladybug god eyed her charge while she munched away on the rest of the cookie.

"Partially, yes. But I'm more worried about Chat Noir right now. He didn't seem alright after the attack, even the one hour reprieve we had didn't seem to help, if anything he looked even more upset. We were both so tired after going at it with Chloe and Lila, that I didn't have the heart to ask him about it. I feel bad, it looked like he needed someone to talk to."

"It's alright, Marinette. Just send him a message through your e-mails, asking to meet up. Don't do it tomorrow though, you need to rest up. Set it for the next day and ask him then."

"Thanks Tikki," she smiled down at her friend. "I'll do that now, you get some rest."

She kissed the creature's forehead goodnight, and dragged herself to her desk towards the rest of her pink bedroom. Marinette walked down a set of stairs, the metal railing that surrounded her bed platform, connected to a curled end that lead to the bottom floor of her bedroom. The girl was completely exhausted but since she couldn't shut her brain down, she lugged her feet down the white steps. The left side that had no railing was right next to one of her bedroom windows, two big bright red decorative flowers adorned high up on the wall near the window, a mannequin with one of her designed hats sitting on the neck, with a full length mirror next to it. In front of the mirror sat her chaise with a medium sized pink oriental styled umbrella , the mattress of the lounge was covered in a pink with white polka-dot material, the headrest was striated in white, the lines going vertically, the back of it done in a red-velvet color. That same color was on a square pillow with light pink material adorning the edges of it, the legs and the rest of the chaise was created in a modern style and painted white. Under the stubby legs of the furniture was a pink, white, and black flower designed rug over her light wood floors. In the middle of the floor of the room was the trapdoor that lead up to the teen's humble abode and a set of stairs that lead down to her family's living room.

Marinette, then plopped herself on her bright pink computer chair with flower print decals that looked similar to the shirt she wore for school. Her desk was a long L-shaped piece that ran from under the stairs in front of her window, to end at the wooden beams holding up the platform and her bed. Along the top of the desk sat her white flat screen desktop, a couple of school books sat piled next to the machine on the right side, where she faced the presently blank screen. Farther back, was a bendable pink desk lamp that she'd turned on, giving the room a gentle glow. Perched near the lamp was a small mint colored cubby with hearts cut out of the wood, it held some more of her books, a brown grinning cat head rested on top of the small furniture, and a couple more books next to it, leaning against her small black and pink cupboard. The two large pink doors on the front of the black cabinet were opened, revealing six small pink and black drawers with little black knobs for handles to store many of her sewing supplies. In front of the cabinet, was a squared green-gray mug that housed some of her pens and pencils. Along the back wall behind the computer screen, were various pictures and post-it notes, as well as inspirational pieces, for the designer to look at when her head wasn't bent over one of her sketchbooks.

The other end of her long table was her light pearl pink sewing machine, some material rolled off to the side to work on at a later date. Next to that was another cubby that was black, it housed a few more books as well as a small lamp, the small shade making the light glare up towards the back wall and her bed platform. A small pile of colorful cases of varying sizes that housed more of her trinkets and sewing supplies were erected, next to a purple cylinder that housed her knitting needles and crotchet hooks. Along the back wall were various images of Gabriel Agreste's designs that Marinette had found the most inspirational or were in her opinion, the designer's best work. Strangely, most of the designs were modeled by his son, Adrien Agreste. Some of the smaller images were pinned to her large pink cork board hanging on the wall near the sewing machine, which had even more post-it's canvasing it.

Marinette's mind wouldn't let her get some shuteye, not with all the information and questions swimming in her head like a tornado, destroying any possibilities of rest. The good thing was that tomorrow, she didn't have school since it was a teacher work day, the bad thing was that she had to help her parents at the bakery most of the day which meant she'd get little to no sleep. The screen of the computer was turned on and she tapped away at the key board and made a few clicks with her white mouse. One tab to the internet was set for the faulty e-mail to Chat and sent a quick message to see him in a couple days, the other to Alya's Ladyblog. Pulling out a set of headphones, she plugged them into the player/charger for her i-pod where she normally played her songs while she worked on her artwork and designs, so she wouldn't awaken an exhausted Tikki.

 _Well,_ she thought. _It looks like Alya wasn't there at this attack. As often as I've told her not to go, this is the one time I wish she had been. She might've had a better chance at figuring out what had happened to the other victims._

 _LB: r u awake?_

Marinette wasn't sure he'd still be up but wanted to at least let him know she was concerned about his well being. So, she was surprised when the e-mail showed she had a new message.

 _CN: yes, y?_

 _LB: r u ok?_

She waited a full two minutes before she got a reply, he never took long in his replies unless they were long flirty lines or compliments.

 _CN: y do u ask?_

 _LB: u looked off, after I used ML._

 _CN: I was frozen. I'm fine, my Lady._

Marinette looked at the messages, none of them had his puns anywhere in them, he always tried to wriggle one in no matter how bad or forced it was. She knew something wasn't right and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

 _LB: do u wanna talk about it?_

 _CN: r u offering?_

 _LB: yes._

 _CN: not through e-mail._

The girl rolled her eyes at that one. Part of one of the basic rules they'd made when they decided to go by e-mail like this: don't give out too much information. Just in case someone decided to hack.

 _LB: not 2nite, 2 tired._

 _CN: Agreed. 2Morrow?_

 _LB: can't. Civ life. Next day?_

 _CN: yes.10pm?_

 _LB: yes, meet near LM?_

 _CN: can't wait. :3_

The noirette took out her sketchbook after turning her computer off, a new design was coming to life under her ministrations, based off of the latest Akuma. The lines swirled a blossomed, the music she played caused her foot to lightly tap, her tongue stuck out in concentration, making sure she captured the pride of the ensemble. While out in the night sky, towards the Eiffel Tower, inside the Agreste Mansion, Adrien broke...

 **...**

 _Well, this is what I've come up with so far, I think it came out pretty well. It's similar to CursedRedRose's story in his mother dying in front of him, but I had no intention of outright copying her creativity with the scene she'd created in "Shadow." (I'm not about to spoil that scene for those who haven't read it ;P) I had fun writing the Akuma Pere Temps and writing the fight scene. I plan on posting an extra tidbit for you guys later on, it's the conversation that Ladybug and Chat Noir had with Chloe and Lila, so keep an eye out for it. ;) Let me know what you guys think of this second chapter, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!  
_


	3. Prologue: Beginning of His Truth Part 3

Beginning of His Truth

Part 3

(3 Years Ago)

Chat Noir got home using the bathroom window, he was completely exhausted both mentally and physically, but his brain wouldn't stop replaying the things he saw while frozen by Pere Temps. He dragged himself over to the computer, and flopped down in front of the screens he'd left going when he and Ladybug had separated for that one hour. He'd done some research, looking for Dr. Poirot, which turned up empty. The man was not renowned, which was something the boy had been afraid would happen when he went looking for him. But he had to abandon the search temporarily when he left to go back out. The young man released the transformation again that night, the ring spitting out his kwami for a final time. Adrien caught the exhausted black cat that had drifted down, before he could land on the hard cold desk. Pulling out the rest of the foul smelling cheese his friend liked from the inside pocket of his white over shirt, he laid the little cat in the container to devour the Camembert, before the creature could voice his usual complaints.

Plagg scarfed down the rest of his meal, silently watching his Chosen with wary acid green eyes. Adrien was very intelligent, his father had ensured that when he had the boy tutored at home, so he knew that when the young man stumbled onto the truth, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. The little god knew he'd not only have to be there to comfort him but to pick up the pieces, things he wasn't very good at. He'd sensed and seen everything that Adrien had gone through while frozen by the Akuma's attack, his shock, temporary joy, distress, fear, determination, horror, defeat, and worst of all rage. The young man explained that he wasn't doing the research to prove if the vision was true, but to see if he could disprove it, that he'd been shown a lie from the Akuma's power. Plagg knew that his Chosen was in denial. Now that they were back home for good this time, his belly full, the little cat god floated over to Adrien's shoulder, and waited for the other shoe to fall.

"Y'know kid," Plagg started gently. "There's a chance that what we saw was the truth. Y'know that, right?" The fingers flying over the keyboard stopped and curled into fists, Plagg felt the boy's shoulder he sat on, shake.

 _Right now, I_ _ **really**_ _wish I had Tikki's way with words, she's better at sugar coating than me,_ the kwami mentally bemoaned.

"Yes, I'm aware of that factor, Plagg," the boy replied distractedly. Adrien gulped in some air and slowly let it out, to calm himself before he uncurled his hands and continued his search, typing and clicking away at the machine, his shoulders stiffening with resolve. "But if I've learned anything from Ladybug, it's that you should get all your facts straight before you jump to conclusions. Battling Lady Wifi and many others who hadn't double checked their information have proved disastrous for them in the past, I refuse to be like that. Right now, I want- no _need_ to believe, that what I saw was just an elaborate illusion created by the Akuma from Hawkmoth. I refuse to take it at face value until I know for sure, so I'm going to be doing some snooping."

"Um, do ya remember that it's a few hours before ya have to be up for another photo shoot? Are ya even gonna make it through the thing?"

"I'm just going to have to work with it, now aren't I?"

 _Bing!_

Both kwami and Chosen were startled by the sound, then turned their heads and saw a red marker over the envelope on Adrien's computer screen on the far left, all of his research was on the middle and right. Curious as to who just sent the message, Adrien clicked on it saw that it was from Ladybug. _Well, this is a surprise,_ the boy thought. _Then again, we did just get through a long fight and lecturing a couple of entitled brats. Hopefully, nothing else has come up that we need to take care of, since she only contacts me when there is an emergency._ He clicked on the name icon to read the message, as usual it was short and to the point.

 _LB: r u awake?_

Adrien felt his lips form the first small real smile in a while that night. There was no sense in keeping his Lady waiting, he didn't mind the temporary distraction from his depressing conversation with his kwami, and quickly typed out his answer.

 _CN: yes, y?_

 _LB: r u ok?_

 _I thought I'd done pretty good at hiding my feelings, I guess not._ Adrien really didn't want to tell her, not when he didn't know all the facts, but he couldn't lie to her either. He knew how much she really disliked liars, especially after Copycat and Volpina. He'd gotten quite the lecture from her when he'd caused Copycat, it had taken place when they'd met for patrol later that night. She'd admitted to him as Chat Noir, that she'd caused Volpina, on patrol that night after defeating her. The heroine had been furious after watching a video of the girl lying about knowing Ladybug personally, when that obviously hadn't been true.

 _CN: y do u ask?_

 _LB: u looked a bit off, after I used ML._

 _CN: I was frozen. I'm fine, my Lady._

Adrien knew that he could've put in a pun but had no will to. He wasn't in a very "punny" mood, not with what he was doing, not after what he'd gone through, and not at _this_ god forsaken hour.

 _LB: do u wanna talk about it?_

 _CN: r u offering?_

 _LB: yes._

 _CN: not through e-mail._

 _LB: not 2night, 2tired._

"Me too, Bugaboo," he mumbled. Rubbing at his eyes, the night was now starting to catch up with him. Plagg was glad seeing his Chosen like this, he knew keeping Adrien distracted from the dark thoughts that had plagued him would be good, even if it was a short reprieve. He hoped to convince the the boy to go to bed after this.

 _CN: Agreed. 2Morrow?_

 _LB: can't. Civ life. Next day?_

 _CN: yes. 10 pm?_

 _LB: yes. Meet near LM?_

 _CN: Can't wait. :3_

Adrien smiled as he looked over their conversation, like he was memorizing it to keep it close to his heart, before he deleted their messages, backtracking to make sure there were no traces. He yawned and stretched, while Plagg floated up when he felt the boy move. The kwami then gently settled on the keyboard in front of the boy, stretched out on it and stared up at him, when the boy looked down, he glared at the annoying small cat.

"You do know I was in the middle of something important, right?"

"Oh," came the bored reply. "Were ya now, I didn't really notice since I saw ya yawning a mile wide."

Adrien reached his hand over to remove the snarky little black blob, only be swiped and hissed at.

"Plagg," came the warning growl.

"Kid, look. The information is not going anywhere, it'll be here tomorrow when ya get back from yer busy schedule. Which involves an early morning photo shoot, yer last tutoring session, basketball, and breakfast with yer father ( _if the bastard bothers to show up this time,_ the dark god mentally grumbled). Plus, there's no telling if another Akuma will show up tomorrow as well. Hawkmoth has been very unpredictable with when he sends them, tonight proves that since it's now..." the cat glanced at the clock on the computer screen. "Almost _four_ in the morning! Ya need to be up and ready by _seven_ , ya should at least get a few hours of sleep, even if it's a catnap."

"But, I'm so close," Adrien argued.

"We dunno that fer sure, ya've been at this for a while, and I'm not about to drag yer sorry ass from the bed when an Akuma decides to make it's appearance."

"I've done it before, Plagg."

 _Time to pull out my trump card, I want some sleep and I know I won't be getting it with him clacking away at this thing._

"Do ya think Ladybug would be happy to know ya did this instead of taking care of yerself? _Especially,_ after the last time ya pulled the same stunt not too long ago and promised _her_ not to?"

The boy visibly cringed. That had been a _long_ lecture, with a lot more tears and icy glares than he cared to see on his Lady's face,especially when directed at him. It'd happened when they'd gone up against some local thieves that thought it'd be a _brilliant_ idea to take on a the superheroes who were stopping them from robbing a bank, _in broad daylight_. He'd almost been shot, luckily Ladybug and deflected the bullet, the small piece of metal bouncing off her spinning yo-yo to hit a nearby wall. He'd not gone to bed for over twenty-four hours and it had shown. She'd punched his shoulder with tears in her eyes and lectured him on rules, safety, and the importance of taking care of yourself. He'd kept his word at not doing that again, so far. He was only half tempted to now because of his mother, but thinking back on the look of anger and anguish on his Lady's face, he deflated. The kwami nodded towards the bed.

"Go on, I'm heading there myself, I just hope that ya don't face plant into anything. I know we're both going to be zombies tomorrow," the cat ground out.

"Alright, I get it," Adrien said, holding his hands up in defeat and making his way over to his too large bed.

While pulling on the pajamas he'd laid out earlier, Plagg drifted over to the second pillow on the bed, curling up into a ball on it and yawned. He watched as his Chosen pulled up the covers and crawled under them, his body heat warming up the cool sheets. Adrien's mind that had been constantly replaying his experience under the Akuma's influence, his schedule from earlier that day and his time with his Lady, was finally shutting down. The teen looked forward to talking to Ladybug and he hoped to have a better idea of what to tell her, when they met at the Louvre Museum later on. The darkness soon beckoned in his mind, drawing him down into a dreamless sleep, next to his snoring kwami.

… **..**

Plagg, had been right. Adrien had a hard time leaving his bed that morning, he'd barely made it in time to have breakfast with his father, only for the man to not show up, _again_. Nathalie had informed him that Gabriel Agreste had gotten an important call from one of the company's CEO's about an upcoming meeting, a discussion that couldn't wait, she'd said that she'd rescheduled them for a luncheon together later on. After a rushed meal, he'd gone to the shoot at a nearby park, was forced into sitting on one of _the_ most uncomfortable chaises he'd ever had the displeasure of using, posed with another model who used it as a way to get into his pants, and wore the clothes for his father's new line with the fake model smile plastered on his face that had become his trademark as well as his default setting. He'd then been taken back to the mansion to take his final that he hadn't needed to study for, with his tutor. He knew he'd pass the test, so he wasn't too worried about it since it was one of his favorite subjects, physics. Lunch was just as disappointing as breakfast had been, his father still hadn't shown up as Nathalie said he would when they'd rescheduled. The secretary had come in to explain that an important call had come in from another designer about the fashion show that was taking place tomorrow night, that it couldn't wait. The teen had a feeling this would happen, but that didn't stop the burning anger and disappointment he felt eating away at him. This had been going on for years and was glad he'd be leaving that behind soon, when he moved out. After lunch, he'd played out his aggression in basketball with some of the other players he practiced with. The coach then decided to let the team go home early since practice had gone so well. Thankfully, no Akuma's had shown up, which gave both the young man and kwami a much needed break, but they also knew better than to think that Hawkmoth wouldn't find some other hapless victim to morph and control.

As Adrien quietly walked over the threshold of the giant dark front doors into the overly large foyer, he made his way to his room. The place looked and felt as it always did, modern, clean, and cold. The color scheme was black and white, the white marble tiles that the teen first walked across had a giant black clover-like pattern emblazoned on them, with a white fleur de les pattern inside each part of the black shapes, as a type of welcoming mat. Along the edges of the floor ran thin black geometric lines from the edges of the door frame that the teen had entered, to hedge near the walls to the other doors that lead to various rooms in the building, all the way to the white marble stair case. Black marble rose from the floor to the teen's hip, then more ascended in columns to the second floor, spaced out by the white walls. The larger black columns holding up various pieces of artwork in golden frames. Along the ceiling hung four large modern light fixtures in a simple white Chinese paper lamp design, the bottoms of them were capped in metal, all of them spaced out evenly in the large room giving off fluorescent light. Sitting on both sides of the entryway were large square black vases, a small circle in the center with lines going through it like a small geometric sun, the edges and design bordered in white. The flora were constantly being changed out of them, based on the season, and since it was fall they were presently holding the blooming Amaranthus, each one perfect and without blemish to mar their crimson beauty. Four white columns held up the stairs that lead to the second floor, they elongated the height of the foyer making it look luxurious. Tall windows opened the area to let in the sunlight through either side of the door next to the vases, while the sun would be warm outside, the room only felt glaringly cold and clean like a hospital.

Off to the left side was a set of large black double door with the same geometric pattern as the vases in white, which was repeated throughout the house on all of the entrances, except for the front door, which was left as polished wood. In a corner next to the stairs was a waiting area, occupied by a modern chair, the back and seat were white, the arms covered in a dark leather, in front of it was a low brown table and a small pile of books to occupy guests, who were mainly Gabriel Agreste's business colleagues. On the right side was another large door that lead to the equally cold and modern dining room, that seated up to twelve guests for special occasions, which Adrien generally sat at for his homeschooling and isolated meals. The niche that was there next to the stairs in the foyer, held an antique phone, with a large switch panel next to it, another smaller door, and a black coat rack hugging against the white marble stairs in the corner. On the landing of the first set of stairs leading to the second floor, hung a giant painting in a gold frame of the current Agreste family, Gabriel with a serious expression and Adrien at fourteen with a more somber one, both wearing black. On either side of the painting rose more black marble, with large white wall light fixtures in the center of them, and a door on either side, leading to Adrien's room. More stairs lead from the landing to other parts of the house, including his parent's room, his father's office where Nathalie's desk sat at, and the Atrium where Gabriel would design his outfits.

While the blonde teen was heading towards the stairs he stopped, realizing it was the exact same spot that he had been frozen, forced to watch the vision shown to him. For some reason, Adrien's mind played the scenario again before him, he saw the spot where his mother had stopped at the stairs, where she flew off the side railing, her body going through his transparent one, to the place where she landed. It was like his ears could hear the cracking sound of her skull caving in, the sight of his matching green eyes staring out at him completely lifeless from her her lax face, the blood pooling over her parted lips and the crown of her head to the checker patterned tiles of the floor from six years ago. He stood there petrified, the harrowing experience causing his skin to feel clammy, his eyes bulge, and his breathing to become erratic.

 _Stop it,_ his mind shouted. _Double check your facts and quite jumping to conclusions. This could just be part Hawkmoth's plan._ Adrien shook his head trying to dispel the vision and the feelings that came with them.

"Hey kid, ya doin' alright?" A pair of bright green eyes peered out from the bag looking at the boy in concern.

"Y-yeah," the teen nodded, his voice slightly shaky. "I just need to get going on that research, the sooner that's done, the better I'll feel."

"You and I both know that's not true kid," the kwami stated bluntly. The boy looked down at the little god in the bag for a bit, then looked away. "Witnessing someone dyin' in front of ya, whether it's real or not, doesn't change the fact of how you felt nor something ya can un-see. It may even prove that the vision was true."

"Plagg, I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE A MISTAKE?!" Came the bellow from Gabriel Agreste in his office, not far from where Adrien stood.

The blonde teen cringed hearing the tone his father was using, knowing whoever was on the other line was about to receive _the_ ass chewing of their career from the temperamental fashion genius. The teen could hear the man's voice that came from the Atrium at the top of the mansion! Adrien made his way up the stairs to the office, as quickly and quietly as he could to not make a sound. The boy knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on his own father but his Chat Noir instincts were kicking in, telling him he needed to go there and find out what was going on. That maybe there was a clue that could help him prove that the illusion was just an elaborate lie, a horrid nightmare meant to mess with his head. The door to the office had been left ajar, Adrien pressed himself against the wall and watched his father through the crack near the hinges connecting the door frame to the doorway. Gabriel stood in his room in front of his desk opposite of his chair, his back to the door, phone in one had, the other perusing an opened old tome in front of him.

"I gave you _simple_ instructions on which outfit was to be in the lineup, _so_ simple in fact a _monkey_ could follow them blindfolded! How could you mix them up? They were in separate bags, each one labeled, with the names of the models to wear them, for Christ's sake!"

There was a pause as Gabriel temporarily stopped his tirade, listening to the person on the other end. The man glared down at the book, straightened his back, gently closed the old volume, went to his wife's portrait that was done in the Klimpt art style similar to the artist's famous piece "The Kiss," to move the golden frame it was on like a door, one side of the frame hinged to the wall, and opened it like a door. The man was so distracted by whatever was going on or being said into the earpiece of the phone, that he didn't notice that Celine's portrait didn't shut over top the safe door all the way or that his son was just on the other side of the door looking through, seeing everything that was taking place. The boy's breath quietly hitched in his throat, shock evident in every fiber of his being.

 _I didn't know there was anything behind Maman's portrait,_ the teen thought.

"I'm coming down there," the man growled into the receiver in a threatening manner that chilled Adrien to the bone, a manner that was absurdly familiar. "I expect you to not be there and someone to have already replaced you, the show will continue as planned, without your bumbling stupidity to interfere with the catwalk. Don't even think about coming anywhere near the fashion world again, because you will be _lucky_ if you even get to work at a textiles factory as part of an assembly line, when I get through with you!" Gabriel then hit the home button on his business cell, ending the call abruptly on whoever was on the other side. He then presses a number and puts the phone on speaker.

 _How can he be so cruel about a small misunderstanding like that?! I can only assume I'll be fighting an Akuma later with Ladybug,_ the teen mentally sighed. Then looked back over to the painting that was still left hanging open. _What's father hiding behind your portrait, Maman?_

"Nathalie, I need to make a trip to Grand Palais. This is something that needs to happen immediately."

"Of course, Mr. Agreste. I'll rearrange your schedule, have the car ready in ten minutes, and I've reset your video chat with the CEO's of the company. Should I inform Adrien that you will not be attending dinner tonight as well?" Adrien knew what was coming.

"No," the man growled, "I'll inform him myself, this is something that needs to be taken care of immediately. I'll make it up to him later." He made his way out of the office through a different set of doors, to another part of his work room, slamming them shut.

Knowing he doesn't have much time, Adrien decides to investigate his father's hiding spot. Ever so quietly, Adrien moves closer to the office door, listening for any sounds, when he hears nothing, he then hurriedly makes his way over to the giant likeness of his mother's gently smiling face, surrounded by gold leaf. He grabbed the frame and slowly moved the deceptively light canvas, to reveal a small hidden safe. By this time, Plagg has left the confines of the boy's bag and is looking around, curious as to what could be hidden behind the safe doors. Adrien has no idea what the combination could be, determined to find out what was behind there besides the tome that was recently placed in it, he looks at his friend, who looks back and nods. The little god fazed through the steel safe, the boy waited a few moments, he then heard the clicking of the mechanism, the black cat had unlocked it. The door flew open, the teen caught it before it could slam into the canvas tearing the art piece that normally hid it from view.

When Adrien peered into the heavily confined space, he saw what looked like old maps and a possibly important file on the bottom shelf. But those don't catch his eyes as much as Plagg sitting next to the giant old volume looking up sadly at the boy, his whiskers on his small cheeks and ears drooped down. A picture of Celine sat near the old tome, a recent brochure of Tibet next to that, and the most damning piece of evidence... the Peacock Miraculous Pin. Adrien's emerald eyes widened in horror, then fill up with tears, his heart shattering into a million pieces at the sight of it.

… **..**

The blonde made his way back to his room, how he got there, Adrien wasn't sure, he just knew that at one point he was in front of the safe in his father's office, the next he was just outside of his bedroom door. Tears had been flowing down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them as he dropped his bag to the floor. Plagg had quietly sat on the boy's shoulder, after the young man's mind seemed to have shut down from the shock and his body had gone on autopilot to leave the room, the kwami had closed the safe door, which locked automatically and then gently moved the painting back in place. So it wouldn't be discovered that Gabriel's secret was now known to someone other than him. As they entered the room, Plagg was wary of the fact that his Chosen wasn't showing more emotion. Other than horror and shock, the boy just stared into space, his normally bright green eyes, now dull with obvious pain. He floated over to the top of one of the screens and watched his wielder. Adrien flopped down on his computer desk, his eyes staring emptily at the hard drive in his hand, he then opened a door to the cabinet of his nightstand with the world globe on it, putting the hard drive in one of the main compartments that held his computer and gaming equipment, and shut the thing.

 _I can't believe this,_ Adrien thought, staring blankly at the computer monitors. _I can't believe that vision was true?! Father killed Maman, covered it up, and never told me about it, letting me believe she left us or had just vanished! Why didn't he tell me? I need to mourn for her but if I start doing so now, Natahalie would think I'm acting strange and tell him, then he'll get suspicious. If he finds out that I know, he'll go after Dr. Poirot, thinking he broke the his end of the deal. I can't put someone else in danger like that. I have no idea where he buried her body, I don't know where her grave is so I can go there to bring her flowers, or grieve for her properly._

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Adrien, it's me. I had heard from Nathalie that you came home from practice early," said the muffled yet still authoritative voice from the other side of the door. Plagg flew behind the middle screen and hid. The boy didn't answer, lost in his musings.

"Adrien, I'm coming in," in walked Gabriel Agreste looking as immaculate as ever, glared at his son. "Why did you not answer me, young man?" This seemed to snap Adrien out of his shock as he glanced over at the man in his room. He turned in his white chair and looked at his parent.

"Sorry, Father," he said as sincerely as he could. "I had some things on my mind. I'll try to pay more attention next time."

"See that you do," Gabriel admonished. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our dinner together, since I'm needed at Grand Palais to take care of business. I'll also be there tomorrow for the fashion show, to ensure nothing _else_ goes wrong. After that, I must leave for Sicily to deal with problems in our branch there, since it's just starting out. I won't be back for a month."

"But father," Adrien jumped up from his chair causing it to roll back from the sudden action, "I'm leaving the house in almost two weeks from now." The designer shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his mostly grown son.

"This is something that cannot be rescheduled, nor is it good for you to act selfishly about this. You know I work hard to make sure you have a good life." The teen gathered his courage and looked the designer in the eye, hoping his Father would listen to him.

"I know and I'm sorry for sounding selfish, but I'm nineteen, Father. I'm leaving the house, we've hardly spent any time together as father and son. We're all we have left and all you've done since...," he took a breath, pushing down the tears that threatened to choke the words from him, Gabriel looked away from Adrien as he always did when the boy brought up his mother. "All you've ever done is push me away, since then. I've done everything you've asked of me, been the best at everything so you'd be proud of me, I've been trying to be there for you. All I'm asking is for a bit of your time."

"Are you finished?" Came the cold reply. Feeling the olive branch from his heart be disintegrated by those arctic words, Adrien retreats into himself and dully nods.

"Good. I want you to understand, those activities were to keep you occupied, not only so you'll be if not successful, at least useful to society, also so you wouldn't think about... _her_. You also know I don't like you bringing her up, since it always seems to upset you, it's not conducive for either of us. There are times when you can be just like her, _way_ too overly dramatic, and that's not good for you or the company that you will one day lead. Many people will take advantage of that kind heart of yours and use it against you. It's something you're going to have to fix, even hide if you don't want that to happen. While I'm pleased that you've done everything that I've asked of you without much complaint and have done well in all of the work you've accomplished, I expected nothing less. I would never _accept_ anything less from you, since you're my son. While I also appreciate that you felt the need to "be there for me," as you put it, rest assured it was _never_ necessary. I'm glad you're looking forward to "leaving the nest" as they say, understand that we will still be seeing each other in the company. Since you're still modeling for us until your sophomore year of university. By then, you'll be too busy with classes to model and be ready to start interning for the company. You've done well to keep up your end of our bargain, I will keep mine, so long as things stay as they are."

 _That fucking bastard,_ seethed the black cat kwami, knowing what those words were doing to the already distraught boy. He tried to keep himself from growling, _If I had all of my god powers-_

 _Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

The sound came from Gabriel Agreste's back pocket, an alarm to remind him of the limo waiting outside the mansion. He turned it off, looked at his son, nodded and left. The boy stood there frozen, he waited until there was the soft click of his door being shut, the man's steps announcing his receding from the area, once the teen could no longer hear them. Something in him broke, crumbling away into an abyss of nothingness from the bridge that Adrien had tried to form, something he knew that was important but felt he could no longer hold it up on his own. Plagg flew out of his hiding spot to his Chosen, the boy's knees crumpled to the floor when he went to touch the boy's cheek, like he'd been defeated by a great foe in battle. But no sound came out of his mouth, no tears, his shoulders were slumped, head down looking towards his hands but not seeing anything.

 _Poor kid, he doesn't deserve this,_ he thought.

"Hey kid-"

"He says he loves mother," the boy whispered not hearing his friend, "yet, he made it sound like she was a disease, rather than his wife." The little kwami normally wouldn't do this, but he couldn't think of anything else he could say or do to comfort the boy.

 _This is going to ruin my reputation,_ the little black god grumbled to himself. He floated up from the boy's shoulder, rubbed his head against Adrien's now pale cheek, and rumbled out a motoring purr. He'd only ever did this for one other being, Tikki- his friend, partner, love, and the yang to his yin. Never had he felt the need to do this for any of his past kittens, but this one pulled at his heartstrings like no other. It wasn't just because of his asshat for a father, or the situation he was currently in, it was because the boy was truly too good for this world and had somehow gotten under the deformed cat's thick fur. The boy had stiffened at first, brought out of his stupor by the his friend's headbutt and the vibrations in his cheek from from the purr. Realizing he'd worried Plagg enough to cause him to act this way, Adrien brought up his hand, petting the kwami's head behind the little god's ears just how he liked it crooking his finger, and gave a tiny smile while gently rubbing his cheek back. It'd been too long since the young man had felt any affection, so he kept quiet and promised himself not to tease his little friend.

 _CRASH!_


End file.
